As a liquid discharge head, there has conventionally been known, for example, one that performs various kinds of printing by discharging droplets of ink onto a recording medium. This liquid discharge head includes a flow channel member having a plurality of discharge holes and a plurality of pressurizing chambers respectively independently connected to the discharge holes. A piezoelectric actuator substrate having thereon a plurality of individual electrodes for pressurizing the pressurizing chambers is disposed on the flow channel member. A flexible wiring substrate for supplying a driving signal to the individual electrodes is connected to the individual electrodes. This liquid discharge head is capable of discharging a liquid in the pressurizing chambers through the discharge holes by pressurizing the pressurizing chambers according to the driving signal supplied from the flexible wiring substrate to the individual electrodes. Here, the flexible wiring substrate is adhered to the piezoelectric actuator substrate with, for example, an adhesive member interposed therebetween. The adhesive member is disposed so as to surround the individual electrodes in a plan view (for example, refer to Patent Document 1). This makes it possible to reduce the possibility that the liquid may come into contact with the individual electrodes.